


The Sweater

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Fluff and smut. Mulder regrets going through Scully's closet. Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Tumblr prompts:  
> Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?  
> The way you flirt is shameful.

Of all the days for Mulder and Scully to not get a parking space right outside of Scully’s apartment, it had to be when the heavens had opened. The sun had been shining for most of the day, up until the moment they’d left the office and the rain clouds had set in. What was supposed to be a quick shower soon turned into a torrential downpour and despite waiting a while to see if the weather would let up, the two FBI agents realized they had to make a run for it, else spend the rest of the night in Mulder’s vehicle. Neither partner had a jacket or an umbrella, so by the time they reached Scully’s apartment, they were drenched.

“You take the first shower,” Scully ordered her partner once they were inside her apartment. “You’ll find some of your clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser.”

“Really? May I ask why you have my clothes?”

“Mulder, if you bring your crap round here and forget to take it home, I’m not about to keep it lying around. You left some of your stuff here when you used to stay over,” she added as an explanation, and Mulder nodded in understanding. When Scully was battling cancer and undergoing treatment, Mulder often ended up staying the night, sleeping out on the sofa, ready to help her when she needed it. He fetched her painkillers when she had crippling headaches; held her hair back while she vomited; and even held her when the pain got too much, until she succumbed to sleep. Those days were firmly in the past now – Scully had a clean bill of health – but they were etched in both of their minds. Now though, Mulder hoped that if he had to stay over, it was for a better reason. He and his partner were still dancing around one another – their friendship seemed to be developing into something more since their kiss at New Year, but neither one wanted to admit it to themselves just yet. Hopefully soon, Mulder thought to himself, but he was prepared to wait for as long as it took for Scully to come round to his way of thinking.

“I’ll make some hot chocolate.” Her teeth were chattering as she spoke, and Mulder momentarily forgot about his own discomfort to focus on her.

“Scully you’re freezing. You take the first shower. Or we can shower together, conserve water.”

She ignored the innuendo. “Who’s going to make the hot chocolate?”

“It can wait. Wait, are you telling me you actually have hot chocolate in your kitchen cupboard? Have you been holding out on me partner?”

She shook her head, not in the mood for jokes. “I want hot chocolate,” she replied adamantly. “You go ahead. Don’t use all of the hot water, else I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Yes m’am.” Realizing he wasn’t about to win the battle, and secretly looking forward to a hot drink himself, Mulder rushed through his partner’s apartment towards the bathroom, trying not to drip too much on the floor. Once he was inside the bathroom, he closed the door, quickly stripped off and jumped into the shower, not wanting to hang around. The initial coolness of the water startled him at first, but soon the temperature warmed up and he was feeling much better.

He showered in record time, well aware that his partner was in need of warming up. When he was done, he grabbed a towel from the rail – heated thankfully – wrapped it around himself and then, having gathered together his wet work clothes, he let himself out of the bathroom and made his way towards Scully’s bedroom. It still felt odd, him walking through his partner’s apartment, even though he’d spent the night here on more than one occasion. Scully had always told him to make himself at home and he’d tried, but standing in Scully’s bedroom – alone – he couldn’t help but feel like he was snooping.

Dumping his clothes on a chair, Mulder turned his attention towards the dresser and started opening the drawers. The first one contained Scully’s underwear, and so he quickly closed it, not wanting his partner to walk in while he was getting an eyeful of her delicates, although not before he caught a glimpse of some small, lacy numbers. Scully’s outfits at work may have been conservative, but it turned out she was hiding a lot more underneath them. Before his imagination could get the better of him, Mulder tried a drawer lower down. “Aha,” he said to himself, finding a grey sweater and black sweatpants that looked to be just about his size. The sweater didn’t look familiar, but then it had been a while since he’d last stayed over, and didn’t keep track of everything he’d brought over the years. Quickly drying himself, Mulder then slid into the clothes, forgoing boxers for the moment – his were still drenched from the rain, and grabbed the towel to dry his hair.

“Are you decent?” came a familiar voice from just outside of the bedroom.

“Never.”

Taking that as a ‘yes’, the door opened and in walked Scully, carrying two cups of hot chocolate – complete with whipped cream and marshmallows. She glanced up at her partner then, taking in his appearance, frowned and came to a standstill just inside the door.

“You ok?” Mulder asked cautiously, wondering why she was looking at him with such a strange expression on her face.

“Mulder, is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”

He glanced down at the sweater, then back up at her. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

He tugged on the shirt in question, demonstrating how it was even too big for him. “Something tells me this isn’t your size Scully. It’s my shirt.”

“It’s not your shirt Mulder.”

“I found it in the drawer.”

“Your clothes are in the bottom drawer.”

Mulder looked back at the dresser, realizing he’d found the clothes in the third drawer down. “You must have forgotten where you put them. This is my sweater.”

“It’s Jack’s sweater.”

“It’s what?”

“It’s Jack’s sweater.”

Scrunching his face up in disgust, Mulder glanced down at the shirt. “I’m wearing…”

“Jack’s sweater.”

“Jack Willis?”

“Yeah.”

“What is this, like a trophy from your past conquests?” he said jokingly. Thankfully Scully found the funny side and laughed.

“Something like that. I keep clothes from everyone I sleep with as a memento.”

“Please don’t tell me these are his pants.” He was beginning to wish he’d kept his boxers on.

“They’re not his pants. Those pants are Adam’s.”

“Who’s Adam?”

“The guy I lost my virginity to in college.”

“Scul-”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she said, unable to hold back her giggles. “You should have seen your face.”

“I’m creeped out here Scully.”

“I washed the shirt since Jack last wore it. Plenty of times actually. And those pants are mine, I needed an old pair to decorate in a few years’ back and got some men’s pants instead.”

“I feel odd wearing your ex-boyfriend’s clothes.” Mulder tugged off the shirt and flung it on the bed. “I think I can cope without it.”

“You know Mulder, the way you flirt is shameful,” said Scully, handing him his mug of hot chocolate. “Coming over here, stealing all the hot water, insulting my ex-boyfriend and then stripping off. Really, you’re too much.”

“I bet you’re wishing the pants really were someone else’s aren’t you, just so I could do a full striptease.”

“However did you guess?”

“Oh I know you Scully.” Smiling, Mulder took a sip of hot chocolate. “This is good.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You know, you can repay the favor if you’d like.”

“Sorry?”

“I just stripped for you. Feel free to do the same for me.” He didn’t want to tell her that her cream shirt was practically see-through as it was, her nude-colored bra now evident beneath. He forced himself not to look, else he could end up embarrassing himself.

“See, a shameful flirt,” she replied, shaking her head with an amused sigh. “First of all, I know you only say these things because you don’t think I’ll act on them. Well, one day I might,” she said. “Secondly, you couldn’t handle my striptease Mulder,” she said, and Mulder was pretty sure she was right. “Thirdly…”

“Thirdly?”

“Drink up and get out of my room. I want a shower in peace.”

Nodding, Mulder quickly returned to the dresser, opening up the bottom drawer and grabbing a new shirt – one that definitely looked familiar. “If you need someone to help scrub your back, or anywhere else while I come to think of it, just shout.”

“I’ll do that.”

As Mulder walked towards the door to leave Scully to her shower, her words stopped him in his tracks. “Mulder?”

“Mmm?”

“Maybe next time, if you want to avoid Jack’s clothes, you should bring round some more of your own.”

Mulder raised an eyebrow, wondering whether Scully realized just what she was implying. “What, for future sleepovers?”

“Something like that,” Scully replied with a sly grin, as she pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Mulder to think of the possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

While Scully showered, Mulder retreated into the living room with his mug of hot chocolate, deciding to find something to watch on television while he waited for his partner. He lost track of time as he surfed through the channels, his search proving disappointing, and when he heard the bathroom door open he thought nothing of it as he jumped up and walked in the direction of his partner’s bedroom. 

“Hey Scully, there’s nothing on TV tonight so do you fancy a mov…ie?” He entered the hallway, stopping short as he caught sight of Scully, wrapped in the tiniest towel he’d ever seen. It barely covered her, and Mulder tried his best to look his partner in the eye, trying to avoid the tantalising glimpses of flesh much lower down. But it was hard, in more ways than one. 

“I’m not done yet,” she hastily explained, her face flushing a deep crimson. “I was just getting a towel.” She definitely wasn’t done. Her hair was scraped back, with shampoo still in it, and drops of water glistened on her body. Mulder tried to put the bad thoughts out of his head; thoughts of him stepping in closer towards her and licking those droplets clean off of her skin. 

Unable to stop himself, he grinned. “I can’t see anything wrong with the one you’ve got.”

“Yeah, well I can, and some giant oaf stole my other towel.”

“You told me to take the first shower.”

“I know. I know.” Moving as though to turn around and continue towards her bedroom, Scully then hesitated, deep in thought. She glanced back up at her partner. “Can you ummm?”

“Can I what?” 

She gestured at him to move away. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“I can wait while you get your towel,” he replied, sporting his best innocent-looking face. He knew full well that Scully didn’t want to turn around in front of him, because her towel barely covered her as it was. He wasn’t about to make life easy for her, and Scully saw straight through him. 

“Mulder…”

“I thought we could watch a movie tonight, but I don’t know what you felt like watching.”

“What about the one where you go and get me a fresh towel.”

“I don’t think I’m familiar with that one.”

“It’s the one where if you don’t, I kick your ass.”

He shook his head, bemused. “Nope, still doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Right,” Scully murmured to herself. Taking a deep breath, she glared at her partner, though her lips were threatening to turn up into a smile. “You asked for it.” With that, and without any further warning, she dropped her towel, standing before him as naked as the day she was born.

Mulder stood, dumbstruck as he took in his partner’s state of undress. It wasn’t just lacy underwear she’d been hiding beneath her suits, he thought to himself. She’d also been hiding a flat, toned stomach and full, ripe breasts that Mulder knew would fit perfectly into the palms of his hands. His gaze drifted lower, down past her abs to…nothing…nothing but smooth, waxed…holy crap…He felt himself harden in his pants – or rather, no, he didn’t want to think about whose pants he was wearing. 

“Happy now?”

Before he could even muster up the words to reply, Scully walked off in the direction of her bedroom, in search of another towel. Mulder couldn’t speak – he could barely breathe, and he certainly couldn’t think of anything other than his partner’s hot, naked body. By the time she returned, now clad in a much bigger navy towel, Mulder had barely got himself together. She grinned as she approached him. “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring.”

“You’re naked.”

“No I’m not.”

“You were. Jesus Scully, were you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“You asked for it.”

“I think I need medical attention.”

“Well,” she said with a smirk. “I’m a medical doctor. What seems to be the problem?”

They both knew full well what the problem was – the problem was in Mulder’s pants and it was getting harder by the second. “I think I need the kiss of life.”

Laughing, Scully bent down to retrieve the smaller towel, then clutched it towards her chest. “You choose the movie, I’ll be done in about ten minutes.”

He nodded, although Scully wasn’t entirely sure whether it was at himself or at her words. She found out moments later, when suddenly Mulder stepped forward, gathering her in his arms, and kissed her. The force knocked her back against the wall and Mulder followed, pressing her up against it, his cock digging into her belly. Their embrace went from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds – there was nothing gentle about it as their tongues instantly battled for control. Gentle would come later but at that moment Mulder knew he had to be inside of his partner – and if the way that Scully was clawing his back and hooking her leg around his waist, she felt the same. 

“Oh god,” she exhaled as they pulled back for air. Mulder however didn’t let up, kissing his way down his partner’s neck. “Bedroom,” she hissed.

Mulder shook his head as he covered her lips with his own once again. “Shower,” he whispered. “We need to get you cleaned up.” Before Scully could respond, Mulder took hold of her hand, opened the door and pulled her into the bathroom. The shower was still running, and Mulder let go of his partner’s hand momentarily to rid himself of his clothes. Scully took the opportunity to get back into the shower, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. By the time Mulder made it into the tub with her she was all set, and he immediately gravitated back into her arms, kissing her like his life depended on it – and at that moment it did, he felt he would die if he didn’t get inside her – as his hands trailed up and down her body, cupping her breasts, feeling that yes, they did fit nicely in his hands. He ventured lower, his fingers slipping between her folds, where she was hotter than he’d ever imagined. Scully moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her, gently pumping in and out while his thumb traced over her clit. He’d intended to drop down to his knees so his tongue could trace the same path but Scully had other ideas, pushing his arm away, taking hold of his cock and pulling him in towards her. 

It was all going too quickly for Mulder, and he knew he was so worked up that it would be over in a matter of seconds, but before he knew it he was sliding into her tight, warm pussy. One of them groaned – he wasn’t sure who – and once he was inside of her Mulder paused, trying to keep it together. Scully however, seemed as worked up as he was. “Move Mulder,” she hissed, moaning as he pitched forward ever so slightly. “I need you to move.”

He’d never been able to refuse his partner. Mulder did as she pleaded, bracing his hands on the cool tiles behind Scully as he thrust up into her. It was good, so good, too good in fact, and he could feel himself hurtling towards the finish line. “Scu…Scull…” He could barely speak from the sensations racing through his body. Every single nerve ending felt as though it was on fire. “Are you close?”

In response he felt Scully’s hand snake down between them as she worked her tight bundle of nerves. “Give me a minute.”

“Honey, I don’t have a minute.”

She laughed against him. “Don’t call me hon…oh god yes…” Her hand moved closer as Mulder increased his speed. The end was now in sight and there was nothing he could do to slow down. 

“C’mon Scull…” Suddenly he felt her pussy clamp down on him and he knew she was right there with him. Satisfied that she wouldn’t be left hanging, Mulder emptied himself into her, his breathing now out of control as though he’d run a dozen marathons. Spent, he pulled out of her, moving to kiss her lips tenderly. “I think I just ejaculated a kidney,” he sighed.

Scully manoeuvred them so they were both standing back underneath the spray of the water. “You sound out of breath old man.”

“I admit it, I can’t keep up.” He smiled. “You always keep me guessing.” That was the understatement of the year. 

“I like to try.” 

“So does that mean you’ll be wearing my sweaters from now on?” Mulder murmured against his partner’s lips. 

Scully giggled, shaking her head. “All this because you wanted more space for your clothes in my dresser?”

“What can I say? I don’t like to share with other guys.”

“Really? You could have fooled me,” she deadpanned. “Jealously is not an attractive trait Mulder.”

“You seemed to like it.”

“Maybe I decided to finally put you out of your misery.”

“Oh you certainly did that Scully, and I’m glad. In fact, you’re welcome to do it again any time you please.”

“Maybe later,” she said, patting him on the chest. “C’mon, I think we’re clean now.” Pulling back the shower curtain, Scully got out of the tub, wrapping the navy towel around her. As she dried, Mulder looked on expectantly. “Where’s mine?”

“Hmm?”

“My towel.”

“Oh…” Looking around, Scully then picked up the small towel and flung it at him, hitting him in the face. 

“C’mon Scully.” The towel barely covered Mulder’s groin area.

“Nope, fair is fair,” she said, letting herself out of the bathroom, leaving him to it. 

Payback was a bitch.


End file.
